Oh, how life change's you
by mikey253
Summary: After 10 year's, they finally get to see each other again. How will they react, both had changed so much, not just there looks but there emotional side, even physical... Human tmnt fic! Might include the actually turtles to...
1. Finally that day has come

Okay before i start to say anything i wanna say this is my first chapter story and i have got most of it figured out already :)

This story is based of The 2003 series and they are Humans not turtles!

So hope you like it this chapter is sort of a Prologue/ introduction.

**Disclaimer****- Do not own TMNT**, but i do own these versions of the tmnt humans x3

* * *

They were both only young toddlers when it happened but they remember it like it happened only yesterday. The car crash, which changed their lives...

One brother heading into a normal life, adopted by a normal family,

The other going into a life of having to change the way he was, completely, not being able to be himself.

These two kids where named Michelangelo and Leonardo. The brothers where separated after a terrible car crash, in which sadly their parents did not survive. Both where adopted by completely different people, not to mention the completely different reasons in why these people adopted the brothers.

After they were separated, they never got to see each other again. Leo, who was now 11-years-old, he was going to school, hanging around with friends like they had known each other for years, going to school wasn't the best for him, unlike it was for his friend Donatello, the reason for this had nothing to do with lessons or teachers, it was to do with this teen named Jack, he was basically the school bully if you put it in that way. Jack had been bullying Leo and his friends for the past 6 years now, even though Leo could stand up for himself, Jack would usually take it too far by bringing _Mikey_ into it by … _reminding_ Leo how he'd never see him again, Leo didn't even knowing if his little bro was even in New York anymore.

In which he was, though Mikey was home-schooled, he was only 10-years-old and was not allowed to go to a public school until a certain age. According to his _farther_, he was allowed to go to public school when he turned 15. He hated this as much as all the training he had to do, all the late night mediation lessons he had, he hated that if he disobeyed he'd get hit, or shouted at, he hated this all so much!

But what he hated the most, was having to do it all alone, he had no friends, he only had these bloody stuck up ninja's that where normally wondering the corridors chatting quietly and staring at him.

By the time Leo was 16, Jack had left there school and coming to school knowing he was not there felt great! He had also started a privet ninjutsu class. The class was small, only had 3 kids, the sensei was Called Hamato Splinter; he was Donatello's and Leos other friend, Raphael's Farther. Don and Raph where obviously the other 2 students, the three of them started the class when they all turned 12.

Mikey was now 15, the age he had been waiting for a long time now. Tomorrow he was starting high school!

He was just sitting on his bed, waiting… His _father_ was going to come and tell him that he could finally go to school, Mikey had heard him talking about it a few days ago, but did not want to tell his _father_ because he want him to say it to him, to make sure he was not dreaming, he was surprised that he actually heard it, he knew it was going to happen when he turned 15 but he was still shocked and excited. Now as if on cue he heard footsteps outside his room, he got ready, making like he was not expecting anyone. Suddenly the door opened and he was facing his … _father_.

"Oh, ahh, good morning Master Saki" Mikey bowed...

* * *

**Okay so sorry its so small! the next chapters will bigger! :3 **

**And the next chapter will be the start of the proper story yay ! OuO**

**sooo what do you think? Please Review i wanna know if you think i should carry on ^^**

well i am but i wanna know still :D


	2. I found you

Okay thanks for those reviews :3

Now here is the next chapter! :D

**Something You Need To Know - The italics is what Mikey is thinking.**

* * *

He was just standing outside the class room waiting to be intruded, while mentally throwing up because of the nerves _I know it I'm going to throw _up he thought. He had not been to a public school in almost ten years now. He remembered the last time he was standing in a place like this, it was with Leo. After bringing up his brother he wondered what type of school he went to or even if he was in one. Suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts he herd his name being called from the other room, indicating it was time to go in.

All of sudden he was hesitating whether to go in or not, but then the door opened and the teacher was practically dragging him into the room.

The room was silent and every one was staring at him, this was making him mentally throw even more now. The teacher did the usual "new student, be nice, talk" then sent Mike to a seat near the back while he was having a celebration with himself for not having to speck once. When he got to the seat he sat down and studied who was in his class.

Then someone poked him and he turned to face this kid with dark brown hair, a rather thin but bulky figure and seemed to be a lot taller than him.

"Your Saki's kid right?" he said.

"Ahh, yeah, why?" mike asked.

"eh, no reason, you seem alright to ang' round with, why don't you come an ang' round with us" he asked pointing to the group sitting next to him.

"Ahh, I don-" but was interrupted before he finished.

"Michelangelo, Zachery what would you two be talking about, would you like to share it to the class?" Again the whole mentally throwing up came rushing back as everyone was again staring at him, but at least he knows who he was talking to.

"Oh, hah sorry Miss just showing mike what to do" Zack answered.

"Hmm, if you say so" then she carried on teaching.

After this Zack just winked at Mike and they did not speck again the rest of the lesson.

It was now there first brake and Mike was trying to find Zack's gang still not sure if he should actually hang out with them. Then someone bummed into him.

"ahh, whoop sorry about" he said.

"It's fine" Mikey answered in a smile.

"oka- hey aren't you the new kid Michelangelo?" he asked a little excited.

"heh, yeah that's me, but call me Mikey"

"Oh okay, well my name is Leonardo, but everyone call me Leo." Mikey paused. "Hey, could I ask you something?"

"A-ahh sure, go ahead." Then Leo grabbed mike's arm and took him to a more privet place. "ermm Leo?"

"Sorry but I need to know something… You're not Saki's real son are you?"

"What!? … Of Corse I am, w-why would you ask that?" he answered still a little stunned at the question. _Why would he ask me that!?_

"Oh come on Mike, you look nothing like him or do you ac-" but he was cut short by Zack.

"Oit! Mike there you are, why you with Leon" Zack said looking disgusted at Leo.

"Oh hey Zack, all I was doing is asking him a question, and it's LEO!"

"Yeah whatever, where are your two followers then, hiding somewhere." Zack smirked. _Two followers?_

"Yes hiding from your ugly face" he turned to mike "well im going see ya mike!"

"Okay Leo see ya" smiled at him _He seems so familiar, why _Then Leo left.

After seeing how Zack treated Leo he had changed his mind and did not really want to hang round with them, so he decided to leave.

"Well ah, I have to go now to Zack" Mike said walking backwards a little.

"Huh… and why is that!?" _why did he have to ask … _

"Oh, forgot my time table, I got to go get it so I know what I got next see ya!" He turned and walked away, speed walking really. As soon as Zack and that gang of his was out of sight he sighed and relaxed. Then another arm was pulling him, looked up and saw … "Leo where are we going now." _Geez he doesn't quit does he. _

"I'm going to asks this once again and answer in the truth okay, Saki is not you real father is he?" _Very persistent aren't ya Leo. Oh well I guess I can tell him he seems alright and strangely I have a feeling like I can trust him. Eh._

He sighed. "Okay you got me, yup he defiantly is not my real father. But why ask this?"

Leo smiled, "Okay this is either going to sound really wired or you will know what I'm talking about… I have a little brother, his name is Mikey, I have not seen him for 10 years and all I wanna do is talk to him again, to see him again, to hear his laugh again and see him again, all I want to do is tal-" but he was cut of … by a hug… _I found him._

"I missed you to bro." Mikey said letting a tear full, then leo hugged him back, tight like he was never going to let go.

* * *

**Ahhh so they have found each other :'3**

**Hope you like this chapter, please Review! :3**


End file.
